Purple Eyes, Black Blood
by rburch
Summary: Harry returns to Dumbledore’s Tomb, and is captured, but a mysterious and beautiful girl rescues him. As her hold over Harry gets stronger, her lust for blood becomes more and more obvious to Ginny. Rated for Graphic Violence, and mild language.
1. A bloody rescue

Hogwarts castle lay empty; the summer sun burned the grounds as it sank behind the mountains. Opposite the sun, the moon rose over the forests. A lone screech owl swooped past, hunting the edges of the forest. A spot appeared in the sky, and the owl perched on a branch and watched. The spot grew quickly until the form of a young man riding a broom was easily visible. A few seconds after, and the man had landed by a white tomb. The man ran his fingers hurriedly through his dark hair, covering the small scar on his forehead. He released the broom, and watched as it hovered slowly away, almost like it sensed the man's desire for solitude. The owl watched, intrigued as the man pulled a tattered piece of parchment from his cloak and opened it. The man glanced at the map, and then at the area around him before returning it to his pocket. He placed his hands gently upon the tomb, and smiled as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Hello sir," Harry whispered, "I feel kind of stupid talking to your grave like this, but I needed to see you one last time. I've done what you asked, and returned to the Dursleys', and then I went to Bill and Fleur's wedding. I just wanted you to know, that I'm ready now, I'm ready to find the other Horcruxes, and destroy Voldemort for good."

He stood there in silence then, unsure of what else to say, but unable to turn away. He stood unmoving for several minutes, unaware of the black figures creeping toward him. The spell hit him without warning, pure unimaginable pain, sending him to the ground, making him writhe in agony. Just as suddenly, the pain stopped and Harry saw that ten Death Eaters stood over him. One of the Death Eaters grabbed his wand from the ground and twirled it casually before stowing it away within his robes.

The Death Eater laughed and pointed his wand at Harry, "_Petrificus Totalus. _ The Dark Lord wants a word with you Potter," He motioned to the others, "Pick him up, carry him outside the gates and let's get him to the Dar…" the Death Eater gave a horrid gasp and stared down at his chest.

A small black Arrow jutted from his chest, its tip dripping blood. The Death Eater franticly ripped the mask from his face as his legs buckled and he fell facedown beside Harry. Harry reached for his wand, but felt his body lock again. Unable to move he watched in horror as a young girl walked casually out of the forest, reloading the crossbow in her hand. She was pretty; the thought struck Harry unexpectedly, "Not as good as Ginny, but none were." Harry studied her from his immobile position, About Ginny's size, long dark hair. She wore unusual clothes for a witch, Black pants, and a Black shirt both fairly tight, but allowing for movement, and a thigh length coat made from black dragonskin. The girl reloaded the crossbow and aimed again.

The Death Eaters had stopped laughing. One fired a stunner at the girl, but it struck her with no effect. The girl fired the crossbow again, causing several Death Eaters to dive to the ground before she dropped it and pulled two knives from her belt, and began to sprint at them. Several more spells shot toward the girl, but they simply bounced off. The girl launched herself from fifteen feet away, landing by a Death Eater and sweeping her hands past his face. The Death Eater's head rolled to the ground, and the body joined it a second later. Harry felt the body bind dissolve, when the Death Eater died, and in an instant, he was on his feet, wand ready. A strange rage filled Harry, the idea that Voldemort would attack him here; at the very spot where Dumbledore's body lay entombed, it was unforgivable.

"_Sectumsempra!_" he yelled, aiming at the closest target. A spray of blood shot from the Death Eater's body, showering Harry as it fell. He turned to the rest, noticed two more lying dead at the stranger's feet, as his next spell sent a Death Eater soaring out to land in the middle of the lake. The girl pounced on another Death Eater; who gave a scream of pain that ended suddenly. Harry levitated one of the three remaining Death Eaters, and flung him into the castle wall headfirst.

Harry turned to the last two, but before he could act, they had sent their spells at the girl.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

The girl gave a loud gasp as both red and green light shot into her body, and fell limp at the feet of her attackers. Harry felt the rage consume him completely as without thought, he disarmed the two Death Eaters.

_"Levi Corpus!"_ Harry left the two men hanging upside down for a second, and then with a casual flick of his wand, he sent them soaring across the grounds to slam into the trunk of a very large Willow tree. Harry turned back to the girl, ignoring the screams of the Death Eaters, she lay unmoving, but as Harry rolled her over, he noticed her chest rising and falling as she breathed. "How is this possible?" Harry thought. She survived the Avada Kedavra curse. Harry scooped the girl in his arms, and ran across the grounds, and out through the gates. Harry closed his eyes, and a second later he was running across the yard to the front door of The Burrow.


	2. Unanswered questions

A dozen shocked faces turned as Harry kicked open the door and carried the still form into the Weasleys' kitchen.

"HARRY, WHAT'S WRONG?" Hermione asked.

"IS THAT BLOOD?" Ron stammered.

"WHO IS THAT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" Ginny said.

Harry rushed past them and laid the girl on the couch in the sitting room, turning as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George, Lupin, Tonks, Charlie, Fleur and Bill, followed him into the room.

"Harry, what happened?" Lupin asked softly.

"I was attacked at The Tomb, Death Eaters, they had me, and this girl comes out of nowhere and saves me. I don't think she's a witch, see never used magic that I could see, but I saw over a dozen spells just bounce off of her. She got me free, and we fought the Death Eaters, but the last two hit her with 'Stupefy,' and 'Avada Kedavra' at the same time. She's alive, I can see her breathing, but…" Harry trailed off, unable to finish.

"Mixing spells is never predictable, there's no way to know what effect those two spells will have on her," Lupin said, "Molly, get some blankets. I think the only thing we can do for now is make her comfortable, and watch her. If her condition changes, then we may need to take action, but I don't want to do anything until we have an idea of what to do."

"I'll be back in a minute," Harry said as Mrs. Weasley disappeared up the stairs. He started towards the door, but was stopped by Ginny.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to Hogwarts, I left some things, of mine and hers."

"I'm coming with you."

"No Gin, it's too dangerous, I'm going alone."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Ginny yelled.

Harry turned and looked into Ginny's eyes, "Please Gin, I told you why I can't let you go. I gave my reasons at the funeral, you're not coming."

Ginny stared back at him, "Fine! But, don't you dare go alone."

Lupin disarmed the situation by saying, "I'll go with Harry." Harry nodded and walked outside with Lupin; where the pair Apparated to the path just outside the Gates of Hogwarts. Harry led the way, retracing his steps back across the grounds. He heard Lupin curse softly when they reached the site of the battle.

"Harry, what happened?"

"That girl doesn't bother to play fair with Death Eaters," Harry said, holding out the pair of long double-edged daggers."

Lupin took the daggers and examined them as Harry retrieved the girl's crossbow, and his firebolt. "These runes, the ones etched in the blades," Lupin said hold them so Harry could see, "They're odd, runes were never my specialty, but I think they say Honor and Death."

"Hermione may be able to tell us more, or the girl if she wakes," Harry said shouldering his broom."

"What do you plan to do with the bodies?"

"Leave them, the school's empty now, the ministry can deal with it. I'll send Scrimgeour a note when we get back, give him something useful to do." Harry walked back to the Tomb, grabbed his bag from the ground, and walked to the gates.


	3. Conversation

About four hours later, Harry sat beside the still form of the girl. Hermione, and Ginny sat with him; Ron leaned casually against the wall behind Hermione. They talked in low whispers as Harry explained in detail what had happened.

"So, the spells seemed to just bounce off of her with no effect?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, the stunners had even less effect on her than they do on Hagrid," Harry answered, "You think she has giant blood or something like that?"

"Not giant," Ginny said, "She's too small, but I bet one of her parents is something magical."

"What about these dagger's?" Ron asked.

"I've never seen this exact style," Hermione began, "But it's similar to a few I know. Lupin got it close. It's either Honor and Death, or Honorable Death, something like that."

Just then, the girl gave a groan of pain, and woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked weakly.

"You're someplace safe," Harry answered.

The Girl sat up and looked around for a few seconds before she looked at Harry and said, "Harry Potter, I'm glad that you survived the attack." She looked at the others, "You must be Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"How do you know about us?" Ginny asked.

"I know everything, you'd be surprised how much you can learn by reading the Prophet, you just have to learn how to differentiate between what they write and what really happened."

"Thank you for helping me," Harry said.

"My honor would allow no other action," the girl said simply.

"Who are you?" Ron blurted out suddenly, ignoring Hermione's sharp glances.

The Girl looked scared for a second, but then said softly, "My name is Rachel Black."

"Black?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I don't know if I'm related to Sirius Black."

"You know about Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Just that he's innocent, and that he's Harry's godfather."

"How do you know that?" Ron said.

Rachel smiled and said, "I do my homework, and I've read everything published about Harry and the fall of the Dark Lord. A few of them mentioned Black's friendship with James Potter, and one said Black was his Best Man, and the Godfather of his Son. They mention the whole thing about the death of Pettigrew, but since he's alive and working with the Knights of Walpurgis."

"The what?" Ron interrupted.

"Sorry, you call them Death Eaters don't you, but since Pettigrew is alive and evil, it seems obvious that Sirius wasn't. He would have surfaced before this otherwise."

"I don't want to be rude, seeing as how you did save Harry," Ginny said, "But who exactly are you, why are you here, and how did you survive Avada Kedavra?"

Rachel laughed softly, "It is not rude to be curious, or even suspicious. I came among you suddenly with much knowledge and little explanation. I apologize for this." Rachel lifted the daggers and slipped them out of sight beneath her short coat behind her back before continuing, "The blades were a gift from my father, he taught me to use them, taught me to kill. He knew much about the Dark Lord, had discovered things no one else had. He told me that a child would trigger the beginning of Dark Lord's end, but that his last years would be his most terrible."

"Me," Harry said softly.

"Yes," Rachel answered, "He also said I would have a part to play, that I would give that child, now a man the weapon he needed to win."

"And what weapon is that?" Ginny asked.

Rachel smiled again, "Me."

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled, "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO HELP?" The others were staring at Rachel incredulously.

None of them saw her move, one second she was sitting calmly, the next she held Ginny flat on the floor her dagger blade resting gently on her throat. Ron stood stunned, the second dagger buried to the hilt in the wall next to his head, a bit of blood dripping from a nick on his ear. For another second no one moved, and then Rachel stood and slipped the dagger back into hiding.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Harry demanded.

"You've seen my skills, the others hadn't. It was easier to show them, than try to explain. I apologize for any offence this caused, but I assure you everyone was perfectly safe," Rachel reached to help Ginny from the floor, but Ginny ignored the proffered hand. Rachel shrugged and retrieved her second dagger, "If it isn't a bother, I would like to clean up, there is a lot of blood on me." She looked at Harry again, "You could also use a wash, that first spell you used was very effective. What was is, Sectisempri?"

"Sectumsempra," Harry said automatically.

"Harry," Hermione and Ginny said shocked.

"They attacked me at Dumbledore's Tomb," Harry said.

"Yes, I heard he died," Rachel said casually, "Still the spell was good, it almost makes me regret that I didn't learn such things." She turned and looked at Ginny, "This is your house I believe, show me where I can wash. Harry, I believe you have used a sword before, write to whoever has it and have them send it to you. With Dumbledore dead, you have the most claim to it. Get it here by morning, and get some sleep, we'll have to start early if I am to teach you what I know."


	4. Darkness Revealed

Ginny scowled as she showed the new girl the shower, "Soap and everything's there, towels are in the closet," She forced a pleasant smile as she turned to face Rachel, "Need anything else?"

Rachel glanced at her clothes, and flaked a bit of dried blood from her coat, "I have no others, but these should be cleaned. I believe I could wear some of yours if you don't mind."

Ginny kept the smile, "I think I can find something for you."

"You do not like my being here," Rachel said softly, "I understand, and I am sorry if my earlier action caused you any discomfort."

Ginny shook her head, "No, it just startled me, I've been hit much harder by Bludgers before."

"Bludgers, those are a part of the game quiddich, am I right?"

"Yeah," Ginny said amused, "don't you know about quiddich?"

"My father told me a little bit, I have never seen it played though. We moved around too much, and mixing with people was too risky."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"My father was a Knight," She smiled, "I mean a Death Eater, a long time ago. He enjoyed experimenting with magic, and the Dark Lord let him explore areas the Ministry would not. Once my father realized what the Dark Lord's true purpose for his experiments were, he fled, but he knew the Dark Lord was searching for him."

"Where is he now?"

"He died several years ago, the Death Eaters caught him and my brother, but I escaped."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, "Go ahead and give me your clothes now, I'll get you something to wear until mum can clean them."

As Rachel slipped the coat off, Ginny could see, a dragonskin harness crossing over her back and chest the sheaths, also of dragonskin, holding the daggers blade up at the small of the girl's back, the handles resting just behind each hip. As Rachel slipped the harness over her head, Ginny studied the rest of her clothes. The pants were made of a lightweight cloth, but had dragonskin pads at the knees. The shirt looked normal, except for three parallel slashes across the back that had been patched clumsily.

Rachel noticed the glance at the shirt, "I was careless, I was coming back here to find Harry, I'd been in Asia, but I stopped in Greece for the night and this manticore tried to sting me so I grab my blades, and cut off its tail, and hightailed it, but it got me with a paw as I left," Rachel slipped the shirt off, and turned to show the scars, "Got me pretty good. Tell your mother to be careful with the coat, it was my mother's."

Ginny lowered her gaze as Rachel slipped out of the rest of her clothes and handed them over, leaving the harness on the floor. Ginny turned to leave as the other girl turned on the shower, but stopped when Rachel called, "I forgot to thank you for your hospitality earlier, I apologize again."

"There's no need to," Ginny laughed softly before slipping out the door. Once on the stairs, she dropped the smile and whispered to the closed door, "You have no reason to apologize, if you can truly help Harry you're welcome here, but if you're lying…" She trailed off and carried the bundle of bloodstained clothes downstairs.

Beneath the spray of steaming water, Rachel listened to Ginny's footsteps recede, "This could be a problem," she thought, "The girl loves him, but as long as I keep him focused on me it won't matter"

She wondered about the others, "Granger?"

Her mind shot back the answer instantly, "She's very smart, observant, and she didn't like Potter using dark spells. Another potential problem."

"Potter himself?" She thought.

"No, I can handle him."

"Ron Weasley?"

It took a while before she got an answer, "Unknown, he's loyal to Harry, but he's Ginny's brother, and he's involved with Granger."

Rachel pondered it a few more moments, "As long as I keep the girls from suspecting what I'm up to, I'll be fine," she decided.

"If it looks like they might?" she asked herself.

"That can be handled. The Knights are eager to avenge their embarrassments at Potter's hand, what better than to kill his friends."

She thought about it a while longer, "Maybe it should happen anyway, a personal loss would only make Potter fight harder. Make him willing to do what it takes to win. They aren't needed, Potter and I can take out the Dark Lord and his Knights alone."

Rachel frowned a little, "Still, there's no reason to do anything yet, as long as Potter's friends don't try to interfere with my plan then they can live."


	5. The First Lesson

"You didn't see what she did to those Death Eaters," Lupin said, settling himself onto the sofa in Tonks' apartment, "She didn't just fight them, she butchered them like sheep, and Harry…"

"What about Harry?" Tonks asked, dropping beside him.

"He didn't say anything, but at least four of those men were killed by spells."

"But Harry said the girl didn't use magic," Tonks said.

"Exactly, one was thrown into the castle wall, his neck snapped, one ended up in the lake, and two ended up in the Whomping Willow."

"What are you implying Remus?"

"Nothing, we all know Harry's a bit hotheaded, I'd have been shocked if he didn't James and Serious being what they were. We owe this girl a lot, she kept Harry from Voldemort, but in that brief encounter Harry killed four men without any hesitation or remorse," Lupin frowned, "The girl has something to do with it, we need to watch her carefully, if she leads Harry down that path, we may lose him."

"She saved his life, do you really think she wants to hurt him?"

"I don't know, I doubt she wants him dead, but by the time she's finished with him we just might have another Barty Crouch."

Tonks laughed harshly, "Or another Dark Lord."

Lupin nodded, "Exactly, we'll have to watch her closely."

"I'll write Kingsley, he can cover for me at work, but we'll need to be careful Remus. If she's as dangerous as you think, we can't let her know what we're doing."

Harry woke to a soft tapping on the window of Ron's room. He fumbled with his glasses and clambered out of his camp bed. He carefully slipped past the bed, careful not to wake Hermione and Ginny who shared Ron's bed, or Ron himself who slept on the other camp bed. He slowly opened the window, to help his snowy owl Hedwig slip her awkward package through the window. Once free of the bundle, Hedwig hopped onto Harry's shoulder and affectionately nipped his ear.

"Thanks," Harry whispered, "I know it was a long flight, get some sleep." The owl gave a soft hoot, and glided across the room to the perch by her cage. Harry sat on the camp bed and unwrapped the leather-bound package. Lifting the gleaming sword of Gryffindor, and holding it in the moonlight. He sat there, memories flooding through his mind, the basilisk's fang piercing his arm, the blood showering him as the sword buried itself in the snake's skull. Ginny lying on the floor of the chamber, Tom Riddle standing over her. Voldemort rising out of a cauldron, Voldemort and Dumbledore dueling in the Atrium; Dumbledore falling. Ginny leading him away from the body, Ginny fighting the Death Eaters in the corridor, Ginny running at him across the Gryffindor common room.

Harry glanced at the sleeping form on the bed, shoving the memories aside. He carefully rewrapped the sword in the leather package, and leaned it against the doorframe before returning to the bed.

Harry woke his scar burning with pain, he tried to sit up, but something held him down. He tried to struggle, but he couldn't move at all. He finally realized he was bound tightly to the bed by thick cords. The sharp pain hit him again, and he groaned.

"Finally awake?" Harry felt his glasses slide onto his face, and turned to see Rachel standing over him, one of her daggers hovering over his face. His eyes locked on the single drop on blood dangling on its tip.

"What the hell!" Harry yelled.

"Lesson one Harry," Rachel said calmly, "Always keep your weapons within reach." She slowly moved her other hand into view, holding the sword and four wands. She spoke louder, "This lesson was for all of you, the rest are for Harry alone.

"There's a paddock hidden in the trees, meet me there in ten minutes," She brought the dagger down, slashing the cords and dropping the wands and sword on the bed beside him. By the time Harry had gotten to his feet, she was gone. He turned and saw that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were also bound, and unlike Harry, they were gagged. He quickly untied the others.

"Who the hell does she think she is!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, I don't like it anymore than you, but she was trying to make a point," Harry muttered.

"We have to remember, what kind of life she's lived," Hermione said.

"What does that have to do with it," Ginny yelled again.

"She's lived her entire life on the run from Voldemort and his followers," Hermione said calmly, "She's a lot like Mad Eye."

"Yeah," said Ron, "She's a nutter all right."

"Ron," Hermione snapped, "She's not a nutter, lived her entire life knowing one mistake could get her killed. She was trying to teach us that lesson."

"I don't like her," Ginny said, "I think she's dangerous."

"I know she is," Harry said, "But if she can teach me even a fraction of what she knows."

"I agree," Ron said, "She knows what she's doing."

"But we don't," Ginny snapped."

Harry glanced at his watch, "I'd better go, don't want to be late."

"I'm coming too," Ginny said instantly.

"She said only Harry could," Hermione said.

"I'm not letting you go up there alone!" Ginny snapped.

"I'll be fine Ginny," Harry said, slipping his wand into his jeans pocket, and grabbing the sword. "We'll be back for lunch."

He walked out, ignoring Ginny's shouts.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"We talk to Lupin," Hermione said calmly, "Tell him about our suspicions, and we watch her."

"Should we tell anyone else?" Ginny asked.

"Not mom," Ron said, "She'll worry too much."

"Bill?" Hermione asked.

"They're already gone," Ginny said, "They're visiting her family in France.

"We'll tell Lupin and Tonks," Hermione said, "If they think others should know, then they can say something."

"Do you think Harry's safe with her?" Ron asked.

"She's had plenty of chances to hurt him if she wanted," Hermione said, "I think he'll be fine."

"For now," Ginny added softly.

Rachel watched the sun peeking over the horizon. She cocked her head and listened to the shouted curses drifting through the still open window, and smiled. "They didn't like being tied up, didn't like being helpless. Good, they won't make that stupid mistake again." She turned and ran toward the paddock, careful to avoid the rays of sunlight just beginning light the land. She let herself enjoy the run, leaping easily over obstacles in her path, letting her muscles loosen. She saw the apple tree in the paddock and sprinted at it, releasing her blades when ten feet away, watching them cleanly slice through the branches, throwing her body into a forward roll and grabbing the apples as her daggers thudded into the trunk. Rachel returned the daggers to her back, and began to eat the apples.

When Harry arrived, Rachel was standing beside a pile of golf ball sized stones, she looked at him and smiled, "You're early, that's good."

"Why did you do that this morning?" Harry said, anger filling his voice.

"You needed to know what happens when you let your guard down. Don't worry, I won't do it again." Harry started to speak, but she cut him off, "I've got about five years worth of training to teach you Harry, and I doubt we'll get three weeks before the Dark Lord comes for us." She lifted two stones, "Now I'm going to throw these, I want you to hit as many of them as you can, I don't care what spells you try, I just want to see how good you are."

Before Harry could say anything, the stones were in the air, flying right at his face. He fumbled for his wand, lifting it and yelling, "Reductor!" the stones became dust, but through the cloud, he saw Rachel calmly releasing another pair. Harry dove to the side, instinctively blasting the stones again.

"Not bad," Rachel said, watching Harry climb back to his feet, "Let's see how you do with your left hand…


	6. Meetings in the mist

Harry Potter limped slowly into the kitchen of the Burrow; he smiled as Hermione and the Weasleys gasped. "I'm fine," He said, "Just sore and hungry."

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "Look at yourself."

Harry glanced at the mirror, his left eye was blackened, an egg-sized lump covered his right temple, and dried blood covered his face and clothes.

Ginny knocked her chair over as she stood and started for the door, "Where is that…"

Harry grabbed her arm, "Relax Ginny, it's nothing."

"NOTHING!" Ginny bellowed jerking free of Harry's grasp and grabbing the doorknob.

Harry shoved his foot against the door, holding it closed, "Her training is intense, but it's useful."

"Where is she?" Ginny said, peering out the window into the darkened yard, "You've been away all day long."

"She told me to head back here and eat," Harry answered, "She said that she wanted to practice on her own a bit before she went to bed."

"But never ate anything today," Mrs. Weasley said, "Not even breakfast."

Harry shrugged, "She ate an apple when we took a break about noon, but what's for dinner?"

"Onion soup dear," Mrs. Weasley, said, "but it's not ready just yet. Why don't you clean up a bit first, Fred and George left some of their healing potions in their room. I'm sure you'll feel a lot better after a wash."

Harry nodded, and headed deeper into the house. Ginny watched him leave, and quietly slipped out the door into the garden.

She walked swiftly into the darkness, angling toward the paddock, her wand held loosely in her hand. As she neared the paddock, Ginny slowed, creeping silently forward to the edge of the clearing. Rachel sat naked by a roaring fire in the center of the clearing; her clothes were piled neatly at her side. Ginny watched transfixed as the girl plunged her hands into the heart of the flames and pulled the charred carcass of a small creature from it. Without waiting for it to cool, the girl tore a large chunk from the back with her teeth and swallowed it. Careful to make no noise, Ginny slipped back to the Burrow.

Rachel tore the last bit of meat from the rabbit, and began cracking the bones, sucking the hot marrow concealed within. Her hunger sated for the moment, she carried the bones into the trees and left them by a small stream where she paused to wash the blood and grease from her nude body. Smiling, Rachel returned to the fire and using the pile of clothes as a pillow, fell asleep.

The cold woke her hours later, the dew had fallen and a fine mist filled the night. She stood, and stretched, ignoring the hooded figure crouched by her feet. Rachel reached for her clothes, but the figure pulled a wand and one of Rachel's daggers from within the cloak, motioning her back.

"If you move at all, I shall kill you where you stand," the man said.

"I'm impressed," Rachel said calmly, "I never dreamed you'd locate me this fast. Did you enjoy Greece? I'd hoped the Manticore I bribed to attack you would have slowed you a bit more." The man said nothing, so Rachel continued, "Wait, you've been in contact with your master, that's how you knew I was here."

The man nodded, "Yes, one of your victims from last night survived. I'm disappointed, you normally take much more care to kill them all."

"I was unconscious," Rachel said, "Potter is the one who didn't finish things."

"So it is true," the man said, "You've allied yourself with Potter. The Dark Lord was angry enough at you Rachel."

"Well, I don't think he's nearly angry enough Leirs," Rachel said, "I mean, I've been wandering all over Asia and back, for five years, and you're still the only Knight he sends after me."

"I am all the Dark Lord needs to send after you," Leirs said sharply.

"Yeah," Rachel laughed, "You've done such a good job of it, I was in Yokohama nearly six months before you found me."

"Enough of this child, where is Potter?"

"We both know good and well, that I am no child," Rachel said, "You witnessed what my father managed to do, what he created in me. Why do you think he sends you after me?"

"No more games. Where is Potter?" Leirs raised his wand threateningly.

Rachel laughed, "We both know that won't do anything, but if you really want to know, Potter is standing right behind you."

The second Rachel spoke, Harry fired his stunner, but Leirs reacted instantly, apperating to safety, and the spell traveled harmlessly into the trees.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked walking up to her and suddenly blushing as he realized her nudity.

Rachel laughed as Harry turned his back until she'd dressed. "I'm fine," she told him, "but I'm glad you came along just then."

"Who was that?"

"A Death Eater named Leirs," Rachel answered, "He's been trailing me across the world for over a year now. We have to be careful now, he won't have gone far."

"He could return with help," Harry said.

"No, Leirs likes to work alone, but that doesn't mean he hasn't told his master where we are."

"So what do we do about it?" Harry asked.

"We train harder. The stuff you know is good enough for duels, but now you need to prepare for battle."


End file.
